Clow's Evil Creation Completed
by IzyClover
Summary: Chater 8's up! A girl and a boy suddenly appears and they're into something not good. They somehow have something to do with Clow I suck at summeries . S S and E T Eriol is so adorable
1. The date

Hi guys!!! I am posting this story again. Because I ought that some of you guys might have never read it. Well' it's a bit dull because it's the first story I've ever wrote. This story I wrote on December 1999. Long way, huh? I still love this story anyway. It makes me remember how I was when I first wrote this fanfic. Quite a sweet memory for me. Everytime I read this fanfic, I always thought that I'm such a lousy writer. If you read it carefully, you'll find loads of mistake. The point was there but I just didn't grow the it. But please don't flame me because I was just 12 when i wrote this story. So it's a bit bad -er- well quite bad -no- it's bad. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Note:  
The CCS series was created by me but CLAMP. So, don't sue me!!! Akira and Akemi belongs to me so don't you dare touch them.  
  
Note:  
-er- I don't know what to say. But I just want to say "Enjoy it"  
  
p/s: Last time I read this review which said that he / she is annoyed whenever I put the talker's name after they talk. Well please don't be so angry because I'm a comic freak and my story is much more like a comic script.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The sun is just started to shine and a new day is here. Thinking of a new day Sakura just remembered that she promise to clean the dishes for her brother for helping her on her homework. "I'd better start it now". ' Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm 18 years old and I'm studying at the Tomoeda's High School. Today is Sunday so I don't have to go to school but I must be quick doing the dishes cos'...(can you guys guess why, I bet ya did) I have a date with Syaoran today but he never admit it's a date. There's a secret I've been hiding that is I am the Sakura card mistress. The card's real name is Clowcard; the creator is not me. I just make it more powerful that's all. Oh my, I better wash the dishes first '. After done doing the dishes she quickly ran to her room and getting herself ready to meet Syaoran.  
  
Sakura than wear her shoes (it was pink, a pair of cute little pink shoes) and step out of her house and when to the Penguin Park where she has promise to meet Syaoran (a very popular place for them to meet). Syaoran had been waiting for Sakura for a while. ' Where is she anyway, she never been this late. I wondered what kept her so long '. Just as he puzzling his head, he saw Sakura in front of him that makes him scared to death.   
  
"Sa...Sakura, you scared me." Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry but you look really cute when I saw the expression when you are thinking. What are you thinking about?" Sakura.  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing." Syaoran.  
  
"Oh..." Sakura.  
  
Then she kisses his cheeks and Syaoran blushes.   
  
"Where should we go today?" Syaoran  
  
"Um...? I haven't thought about this yet, I thought you gonna plan it." Sakura.  
  
"But I thought you would...Ah, forget it. How about we go to the library, its quite there and I think no one is gonna bother us there." Syaoran  
  
"Great, then we can have a long chat together. Won't we?" Sakura  
  
Sakura stared at him with her shiny green eyes; Syaoran blushes. Then they walk together holding hands (so romantic) towards the Tomoeda's High School library (it's really a huge library) They haven't notice that someone was tapping what have they done just now, (Can you guys guess who will it be?) it was Tomoyo. (Who would it be if it's not that rich gal) She was walking around and she saw Sakura and Syaoran together. It was lucky she had brought her camcorder, so she recorded the moments of Sakura and Syaoran. Suddenly a boy put his hand on Tomoyo's shoulder, it was Eriol (I like him very much).  
  
"Still with your old hobby Tomoyo, tapping Sakura's life. Why don't you find any boys to be your date? You're nice, clever and beautiful. It's impossible if there's no one who admires you. " Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo blushes.  
  
"Thanks but Eriol-san I think I'm sill not ready for that. By the way why should I, even if I do have any boyfriend my mother will not agree about my feelings to the person I love." Tomoyo.  
  
"Why?" Eriol.  
  
"She doesn't wanted me to have any boyfriend because she said that it's better to married the person your parents had chose for you. I just wish my mother would be just like Sakura's father." Tomoyo  
  
"I'm sorry about that. But I think, you and your mother need to have a mother and daughter moment. You know the heart to heart thing." Eriol  
  
"When will she be able to spend time with me when she's so busy with her work?" Tomoyo  
  
"Well it's can't be that harsh can it? All you need to do is just ask her when she'll be free." Eriol  
  
"Well I never try that, but I think I'll try it." Tomoyo  
  
"That's the spirit. That's why I like being your friend. You never givee up easily." Eriol  
  
Then Tomoyo blushes and smile to Eriol.  
  
"You are the second person to say that. The first person is Sakura, that's why I like to have a friend like her. You are so nice Eriol-san. Now I know why are Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon are loyal to you. I'm so happy to have a friend like you Eriol-san." Tomoyo   
  
Eriol just smile at Tomoyo. While they were living the place, two figure of a young man and a young girl who might just be he same age as Tomoyo and Eriol appear on the top of the Penguin King slide.  
  
"Hmm, looks like Clow-san power is weaker than the last time we met him." The girl.  
  
"He has been separated to two parts that's why, but he should have the power to sense us. Maybe you're right, his weaker than the last time we met him." The Boy  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
R+R or e-mail me at my e-mail add (Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani @ Sun_Nani  
18th July 2002 (posted) 


	2. Do you really like me?

Hi guys!!! I am posting this story again. Because I ought that some of you guys might have never read it. Well' it's a bit dull because it's the first story I've ever wrote. This story I wrote on December 1999. Long way, huh? I still love this story anyway. It makes me remember how I was when I first wrote this fanfic. Quite a sweet memory for me. Everytime I read this fanfic, I always thought that I'm such a lousy writer. If you read it carefully, you'll find loads of mistake. The point was there but I just didn't grow the it. But please don't flame me because I was just 12 when i wrote this story. So it's a bit bad -er- well quite bad -no- it's bad. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Note:  
The CCS series was created by me but CLAMP. So, don't sue me!!! Akira and Akemi belongs to me so don't you dare touch them.  
  
Note:  
-er- I don't know what to say. But I just want to say "Enjoy it"  
  
p/s: Last time I read this review which said that he / she is annoyed whenever I put the talker's name after they talk. Well please don't be so angry because I'm a comic freak and my story is much more like a comic script.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eriol sense something was wrong at the park and then he turn back to the park after he sends Tomoyo at the bus station. (She didn't bring her bodyguards; by the way she is now a big girl why should she need a bunch of a woman bodyguards) She realise that Eriol is worried about something and then she pretend to get into the bus until Eriol leaves the place then she quickly told the bus driver to stop and she followed Eriol (to where ever is he going to).  
  
While Tomoyo is doing her mission (following Eriol), Sakura and Syaoran were sitting together at one of the library private room (the room is just like at the town library on the episode that Meiling arrive at Japan or when she seal the Move card. It's in the CCS part one). It was really silence until Sakura spoke.  
  
"Syaoran, why are you so quite?" Sakura.  
  
"Um, I…I have no idea what to talk about." Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, um…do you really like me?" Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's face becomes red.   
  
"…Of course, why did you ask?" Syaoran.  
  
"Nothing, just asking." Sakura  
  
'I ask because you don't act like you really like me. Tereda sensei and Rika had married two years ago, they must be really happy. I just hope Syaoran would have the feelings like Tereda sensei feelings to Rika and my father feelings towards my mom.'  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran.  
  
"What?" Sakura.  
  
"Looks like you were thinking of something. What are you thinking about?" Syaoran  
  
"Nothing, just wondering about something." Sakura  
  
"Are you thinking about the final exam score?" Syaoran  
  
"Yes, a bit." Sakura (LIAR)  
  
"What did you plan to do after you got the score?" Syaoran  
  
"I plan to be a P.E teacher or a model. What about you?" Sakura   
  
"I…I…I want to continued studying at another country top university." Syaoran  
  
"What! Then you'll be leaving me. We might never meet again if you go!" Sakura  
  
"Bb…bu…but Sakura, knowledge is important too. How could I leave it behind." Syaoran  
  
Sakura look at her feet.  
  
"Yes, I understand. Knowledge is important than anything else." Sakura  
  
"But you just said…" Syaoran  
  
"Forget about it, oh yes I have to get home now. My father is waiting for me." Sakura (LIAR)  
  
"But…" Syaoran  
  
"Bye!" Sakura  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran  
  
Then Sakura leave Syaoran at the room all by himself. Sakura ran out the library as fast as her feet could bring her. 'I'm so selfish, I can't do that. It will hurt his feeling, his right, knowledge is more important than love. Ah, what should I do?' Meanwhile when Sakura's head is puzzling hardly, Tomoyo is still following Eriol until he stops at the Penguin Park. He saw two figure standing on top of the Penguin slide but he didn't recognise who they were. Suddenly the two figures just vanish when Tomoyo arrives. Eriol was really shock to see Tomoyo there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Eriol  
  
"Um, I followed you here." Tomoyo  
  
"Why did you follow me? It's not safe here." Eriol.  
  
"I felt you are worried about something that's why I followed you." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo, I know you are very kind but don't do that again. It's dangerous, those people might hurts you." Eriol  
  
"People, what people? Never mind about that but I can't let my friends feeling uneasy, when my friends are worried about something, I'm worried too." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo's word make Eriol just stood up like a tree. It's really touching (she is so nice, I wish to have a friend like her) Eriol's heart.   
  
"Thank you Tomoyo, for your concern." Eriol  
  
Then Eriol walk her to her house (that is about a seven blocks from the park) and say goodbye to her before she entered her house.   
  
Sakura arrives at the Penguin Park, and then she sits on one of the benches. She is crying. 'I'm just hoping him to understand my feelings for him but why, why didn't he understand me? He never says 'I love you' only says 'like'. Hoh.. what kind of man he is, a coward or a loser. The first and last time he said 'I love you' to me is about six years ago when he was going back to Hong Kong.' While she was thinking about her love problem, she didn't realised that a boy had seat beside her. Until the boy spoken to her. Sakura was really surprise to see the boy who introduced himself as Akira   
  
"Hi, who are you? I never seen you around." Sakura  
  
"I'm a transferred student from Kyusyu. I'm new here. I just got here this morning." Akira  
  
"Oh, so you're very new here. Why did you come here? Is your parents job had been transferred here?" Sakura  
  
"Nope, I just have something to do here. So what's your name, you haven't introduce yourself yet?" Akira  
  
"My name is Sakura, I live about three blocks away from this park." Sakura   
  
"Nice name." Akira  
  
"Where did you live?" Sakura  
  
"You see that apartment there?" Akira  
  
"Uhuh..why?" Sakura  
  
"I live there." Akira  
  
"Just nearby, I see now. Oh no, I'm late, sorry I have to go home now. See you later. What's your name again?" Sakura  
  
"Akira!" Akira  
  
"Then, bye Akira." Sakura  
  
Then Sakura went straight home. After she has gone from Akira's eye, a girl appeared and says…  
  
"Having lots of fun with our Card Mistress, dear Akira?" the girl  
  
"I hate to say it but I find her quite attractive and this means, I want to have her." Akira  
  
"Are you forgetting about something?" the girl  
  
"Nope, nothing. What is it?" Akira  
  
"Don't you afraid to Cerberus and Yue, they are her guardians. And don't forget about Clow-san. They're gonna battle us if something happens to our Card Mistress. It's dangerous." The girl  
  
"This might be exiting, it's been a while I didn't move the four bones of my body." Akira   
  
"Then I can't stop you. Do what ever you want. I came to tell you that I have registered your name and mine to the Tomoeda's High School and we are in the same class as our Card Mistress." The girl  
  
"That's great, then I can have all the time to seduce her. Don't you think so?" Akira  
  
"Maybe." The girl  
  
Then he laughs and he and the girl vanish in the thin air. (We're dealing with a new enemy. The girl and Akira is the two figure whom Eriol had seen before at the Penguin Park)  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
R+R or e-mail me at my e-mail add Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com. (But I prefer that you review here)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani @ Sun_Nani  
23rd Septmeber 2002 (posted) 


	3. Jealousy

Hi guys!!! I am posting this story again. Because I ought that some of you guys might have never read it. Well' it's a bit dull because it's the first story I've ever wrote. This story I wrote on December 1999. Long way, huh? I still love this story anyway. It makes me remember how I was when I first wrote this fanfic. Quite a sweet memory for me. Everytime I read this fanfic, I always thought that I'm such a lousy writer. If you read it carefully, you'll find loads of mistake. The point was there but I just didn't grow the it. But please don't flame me because I was just 12 when i wrote this story. So it's a bit bad -er- well quite bad -no- it's bad. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Note:  
The CCS series was created by me but CLAMP. So, don't sue me!!! Akira and Akemi belongs to me so don't you dare touch them.  
  
Note:  
-er- I don't know what to say. But I just want to say "Enjoy it"  
  
p/s: Last time I read this review which said that he / she is annoyed whenever I put the talker's name after they talk. Well please don't be so angry because I'm a comic freak and my story is much more like a comic script.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well hello, I'm sorry if my grammar or any of these words is wrong or something. English is not my first language. My first is Malay, second Chinese and English is the third. So Sumimasen for all the mistake and one more thing, um, I'm a very careless person so it's not something weird if I had any wrong sentences or missing words.  
  
Please Read & Review. I don't care you review it or not but I'm going to write this story until it's finish and thanks for those who reviewed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next day at school  
The first period of school just started and two new students are transferred to Sakura's class. The sensei then introduced them as Akira and Akemi (that was the girl). Sakura was surprise to see Akira. Then Akira seat at a chair behind Sakura (Tomoyo seat in front of Sakura, Syaoran is beside her). Syaoran was a little jealous to see Sakura were so nice with the new student. During recess, Sakura didn't go to the canteen (she stays in the classroom). She was thinking about what Syaoran had said at the library yesterday. She decided to tell Syaoran that she is happy about his decision to continued studying. Just when she was about to find Syaoran than he appears in front of her (She was happy to see him duh…).   
  
"Sakura." Syaoran  
  
"Syaoran, I've decided to say…." Sakura  
  
"Say what?" Syaoran  
  
"About yesterday, I'm sorry to about my reaction when you said you wanted to continued your study at another country. I just wanted to say I'm happy for your decisions." Sakura  
  
"Sakura, you are so nice. I am really happy to have you as my girl." Syaoran  
  
Then Syaoran hugged her and kisses her forehead. Sakura was surprise that Syaoran would do that and she blushes (if I were Sakura I would be surprise too, cos' he never do that before, luckily that no one is there when the scene happens, Not….). Syaoran's face slowly turns red after he realised what he had done. Akira was just outside the classroom, and he saw what Sakura and Syaoran just did with his very own eyes. This scene makes him really unhappy (of course man, seeing your dream girl with another guy how could you not be angry). He quickly vanishes himself when Sakura and Syaoran are coming out from the classroom. After they are gone, he reappears himself.  
  
"That darn boy is gonna pay for what he has done!" Akira  
  
Suddenly Akemi appears behind him.  
  
"Hi, having a great time?" Akemi   
  
"Not at all, only having a nightmare." Akira  
  
"You mean about the romantic scene of our Card Mistress and the Li boy." Akemi  
  
"Yes! Please don't mention it again!" Akira   
  
"Oh, I think they are really a cute couple for each other." Akemi  
  
"I said stop it! How dare you defy me!" Akira  
  
"Of course I dare if not why did I defy you." Akemi   
  
"Huh, your power is always under me, Akemi. You are still not able to fight me." Akira  
  
"I hate when you said that. I'm not gonna hang around with you anymore! Sayonara!" Akemi  
  
"Sure, then see ya at home." Akira  
  
"You…" Akemi  
  
Then she left Akira. Akemi was really angry that she doesn't notices she had bumped in to a person. It was Yukito; he came to the school to find Sakura to tell her that her brother, Touya and him are going to follow Fujitaka to a Dinosaur Bone Museum at America. So they will be leaving Japan for a whole week (I'd really like to go there). Akemi apologise to Yukito and headed to the school library.   
  
That night, at the Kinomoto resident.  
They are having dinner (Touya, Sakura and Fujitaka).  
  
"Sakura, your brother are following me to America this week." Fujitaka  
  
"I've already known." Sakura  
  
"Huh, how did you know?" Touya  
  
"Yukito came to my school today, and he told me everything about this trip." Sakura  
  
"Oh, I see." Fujitaka  
  
" I thought you know cos' you're a monster." Touya  
  
Sakura kick Touya's legs so hard that he screams in pain.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Touya  
  
"Touya, I'm eighteen now and you're still calling me a monster. When will I grow up to you?" Sakura  
  
"I have no idea about that, monster." Touya  
  
"What ever. I'm done, I'm going to my room." Sakura  
  
"Good night." Fujitaka  
  
"Good night everyone." Sakura  
  
"Night, monster." Touya  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang when Sakura was just about to head to her room. It was Yukito (I think he looks alike a woman).  
  
"Konichiwa, Sakura." Yukito  
  
"Konichiwa, Yukito-san! What brings you here?" Sakura   
  
"I came cos' your brother ask me to sleep here tonight. It's about the trip, we're leaving Japan tomorrow afternoon." Yukito  
  
"What, you guys are leaving tomorrow? Why didn't I know about it?" Sakura  
  
Sakura looks at her brother and father.  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Sakura  
  
"You said you've known." Fujitaka  
  
"Yeah, monster!" Touya  
  
"Touya please, I beg you don't call me monster anymore!"  
  
After saying good night to everyone, Sakura went to her. Yukito was trailing her, then he slowly turn into Yue. When Sakura was just about to close her door, she saw Yue and let him in her room. Kero turn into his true form when he saw Yue.  
  
"Sakura." Yue  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Sakura  
  
"Today when I was in the form of Yukito, I went to your school to find you." Yue  
  
"Uh huh, so?" Sakura  
  
"I accidentally bumped into a girl, she was about your age I think. But I sense great power in her." Yue  
  
"Huh? What kind of power she had?" Sakura  
  
"It's hard to say but it's kinda power between good and evil." Yue  
  
"What does that suppose to means?" Sakura  
  
"It means she can have the power of darkness or goodness. It's dangerous to have those kinda power unless you're really cruel and evil." Kero  
  
"Yue-san, how does that girl look like?" Sakura  
  
"She's the same age and height like you, with a pale skin and a short black hair. The hair colour is almost like the colour of Tomoyo's hair." Yue  
  
"Black hair? She sounds familiar, wait a minute I know her. She must be Akemi!" Sakura  
  
"Akemi?" Yue and Kero  
  
"She's the new student from Kyusyu, she just came in my class today. But wait, she's a bit silent but she's nice to Akira." Sakura  
  
"Whom might that be?" Kero  
  
"Oh nobody, just a friend of my." Sakura  
  
"Sakura, I think you'd better be careful when you're hanging around with that Akemi. She is not a nice person to be your friend." Yue  
  
"I'll do the best I can but it's not myself if I'm not friendly like I always do." Sakura   
  
"I know that but it's for your own good. What Yue means is just stay away from her, that's all." Kero  
  
"Oh, alright I'll try my best to stay away from her." Sakura  
  
Then Yue turn back into Yukito and he leaves the room. Afterwards, Sakura switch off the light and she went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~The End Of Chapter three~~~~~~  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
R+R or e-mail me at my e-mail add Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com. (But I prefer that you review here)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani @ Sun_Nani  
24rd September 2002 


	4. What are you doing Akira?

Hi guys!!! I am posting this story again. Because I ought that some of you guys might have never read it. Well' it's a bit dull because it's the first story I've ever wrote. This story I wrote on December 1999. Long way, huh? I still love this story anyway. It makes me remember how I was when I first wrote this fanfic. Quite a sweet memory for me. Everytime I read this fanfic, I always thought that I'm such a lousy writer. If you read it carefully, you'll find loads of mistake. The point was there but I just didn't grow the it. But please don't flame me because I was just 12 when i wrote this story. So it's a bit bad -er- well quite bad -no- it's bad. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Note:  
The CCS series was created by me but CLAMP. So, don't sue me!!! Akira and Akemi belongs to me so don't you dare touch them.  
  
Note:  
-er- I don't know what to say. But I just want to say "Enjoy it"  
  
p/s: Last time I read this review which said that he / she is annoyed whenever I put the talker's name after they talk. Well please don't be so angry because I'm a comic freak and my story is much more like a comic script.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The next day   
After school Sakura walks home. When she was walking, she was thinking to ask Tomoyo to sleep at her house for a week to accompany her (because she is gonna be alone at her house for a whole week). Suddenly a hand was placed on Sakura's right shoulder and that freaks her out. It was Akira.  
  
"Akira, you scared me!" Sakura  
  
"I did? I'm sorry if I did." Akira  
  
"Never mind." Sakura  
  
Sakura just smile at Akira. Then they walk to school. 'Now is a good time to use my spell on her, hahaha'. Then he took Sakura's hand and started chanting.  
  
"Akira, what are you doing? Hey, let go of my hand." Sakura  
  
"Something special for you." Akira  
  
"Huh?" Sakura  
  
'I'm gonna succeed and no one gonna stop me from having her not even Cerberus, Yue and Clow-san'.   
Just before he could finish his chanting Syaoran appears from a corner. He saw what Akira just did and he quickly ran towards Sakura and took her hands away from Akira  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing?" Syaoran  
  
"Syao…Syaoran!" Sakura   
  
Akira stared at Syaoran with a strange look in his eye. Then he leaves Sakura and Syaoran alone.  
  
"What has that boy did to you?" Syaoran  
  
"I don't know, he just took my hand and said something weird. When I ask him what is he doing he said something special for me. Oh, Syaoran, I'm scared." Sakura  
  
Then she hugs him as tight as she could (she was crying).  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran  
  
Then he hugs her back. And walk her home. At home Touya was packing everything that he's bringing to the trip.  
  
"Where is that little sister of mine? She should have be at home by now." Touya  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang; Touya rush to the door thinking it might be Sakura. He opens the door and saw Sakura holding Syaoran's hand. He was really angry.  
  
"Sakura, why is this kosso doing here and holding your hand. Hey kosso let go of my sister's hand!" Touya  
  
"Hey I'm not a kosso you know!" Syaoran  
  
Then they glared at each other with a fire in their eyes. Then Sakura came between them.  
  
"Touya, please. When will you stop calling him kosso, his my boyfriend and he is just sending me home that's all." Sakura  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran  
  
Fujitaka then appears from the hall.  
  
"Sakura, why are you so late today? Looks like we have a guest, come in. Make yourself comfortable, I'll put on some tea." Fujitaka  
  
"Thank you Fujitaka-san." Syaoran  
  
"You're lucky my sister begs for you. If not I'll break your legs." Touya  
  
"Huh!" Syaoran  
  
"Touya, stop it! You're not a kid anymore to fool around." Sakura  
  
Touya became silent after what have Sakura said just now. After done packing then they are off to go, before they go Fujitaka give Sakura a few amount of money for her to spend for the whole week.  
  
"I don't want you to hang around with this kosso when I'm gone for the whole week, understand!" Touya  
  
"Take care Sakura." Yukito  
  
"You can invite your friend to accompany you when you feel bored." Fujitaka  
  
"Okay, bye." Sakura  
  
"Sayonara." Yukito and Fujitaka  
  
Sakura watch them go until they are gone from her eyes.  
  
"Looks like just left you and me." Sakura  
  
"Yup, Sakura what about you come over to my house tonight. You can sleep in my house, there's no one there except me." Syaoran  
  
"You really mean it?" Sakura  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran. You do care about me." Sakura  
  
Then she hugs him and he hugs her back.  
  
"Of course I do, who wouldn't wanted a beautiful girl like you." Syaoran  
  
Sakura blushes because of what Syaoran had just said. Then she went to her room and put a few clothes in a bag then walk out the house leaving Kero to do the entire house work. She holds Syaoran's hand and suddenly the scene when Akira took her hand appears in her mind. She quickly let go of Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Sakura, what is it?" Syaoran  
  
"I…I remember when Akira took my hand when I holds your hand just now." Sakura  
  
"Sakura, are you okay? You look pale." Syaoran  
  
"Syaoran, I'm frightened." Sakura  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, maybe he just wanted to ask you for a date. Or he just wanted to touch your hands." Syaoran  
  
"Don't be silly. I'm still scared." Sakura  
  
"There's nothing to worried about." Syaoran  
  
Then Syaoran holds her hand and walk her into his house. He lets Sakura sleep in his bedroom while he himself sleep in the living room.   
  
  
That night,  
It was precisely midnight and Sakura was having nightmares and she screams. Syaoran over heard her screams and he rush to his room.  
  
"Sakura, what happen?" Syaoran  
  
Sakura hugs Syaoran when she saw him.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, I have had a really horrible nightmare." Sakura   
  
"What is it?" Syaoran  
  
"I dreamt that someone taking me away from you and he wants to kill you for having me." Sakura  
  
"What? Who is that guy?" Syaoran  
  
"I better go home right away, I don't want you to die because of me. It's too painful." Sakura  
  
"It's just a dream." Syaoran  
  
"No, not mine. My dream is always true." Sakura   
  
"Maybe it's wrong." Syaoran  
  
"I'm really scared if it is true. You know how much I love you and I don't wanna loose you." Sakura  
  
"Sakura, you're not gonna lose me and I'm not gonna lose you too." Syaoran  
  
Then he kisses her forehead. Sakura then stared at him with a warm look and she went to sleep silently.  
  
"Good night, Sakura. Have a pleasant dream. I love you." Syaoran  
  
Then he left the room, leaving Sakura alone.   
  
The following day, Sakura and Syaoran walk together to school. They still didn't notice that someone is watching them from a tree. It was Akira, he is really angry to see that. He was about to throw a fireball towards Syaoran then suddenly a yellow stuffed animal (poor thing) flying towards Sakura (can you guys guess who might it be). It was Kero.  
  
"Why is that stuffed animal doing here?" Syaoran  
  
"Hey, I'm not a stuffed animal you punk!" Kero  
  
Then they started to glare at each other. Then Sakura came into between them and stop them from arguing.   
  
"Kero, what are you doing here?" Sakura  
  
"I sense great power here, the power is almost like the one that we talk about with Yue. That's why I came here." Kero  
  
"Huh, where? I think it must be Akemi, she might be nearby." Sakura  
  
"It's around this area. There, on the tree!" Kero  
  
They ran towards the tree. Akira realising that they are coming towards him, he quickly vanishes himself.   
  
"There's no one here but where did that source of power came from?" Kero  
  
"Hmm, weird." Syaoran  
  
"Maybe you're wrong, I gotta go now. I'm late for school, bye, Kero. " Sakura   
  
"Bye." Kero  
  
Then Kero leave the place and return home and Sakura went to her school. Akira reappears himself after they were gone.  
  
"Huh, it's not that easy to catch my tail. Hmm, but who or what is that stuffed animal. I better catch up with Sakura, hahaha." Akira  
  
Then he vanishes himself again. Later on, at school, Sakura and Syaoran had just arrive at the school gate and suddenly a figure appears in front of them. It was, Akira, Sakura was really shocked to see him.  
  
"Hi, Sakura and Wolf boy." Akira  
  
"Hey, don't call me that!" Syaoran  
  
Syaoran put a stares at him with a dirty look.  
  
"Good morning, Akira. Um, Syaoran, I better get into the classroom now, bye." Sakura  
  
Then she leaves Syaoran and Akira together. Akira started to glared at Syaoran just after Sakura leave them. Syaoran then look at Akira.  
  
"Hey, I've got a question for you." Syaoran  
  
"What is it, Wolf boy." Akira  
  
"Cut it out! I want to ask you what have you done to Sakura yesterday?" Syaoran  
  
"Hmm, you mean the part when I hold her hand?" Akira  
  
"Yes, I want the answer right now!" Syaoran  
  
"You really wanna know then it's because I like her and I wanted her to be mine alone. And you, the wall between her and me. Either you get out of the way or I'll get you out of the way. Understood!" Akira  
  
"So, who are you anyway? Why are you bothering Sakura?" Syaoran  
  
"I am what you see I am, but someday you'll know who I really am. I bothered her because I like her, she's beautiful, talented, nice and a great Card mistress." Akira  
  
"What did you said? Card Mistress? You know about the Clowcards? Who are you?" Syaoran  
  
"So many question, as I said before someday you'll know who I am." Akira  
  
"You…" Syaoran  
  
Then he just smiles wickedly to Syaoran and then he went to the classroom. Syaoran was very confuse about it but he just leave it behind and went to his classroom.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was it? Bad? Good? Or just qualified? Well please R+R for what ever you think about this fic. More coming soon..........  
  
So please be patience....Gomen ne for all the disturband....   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani @ Sun_Nani  
30th September 2002 


	5. Tomoyo's Feeling

Hi guys!!! I am posting this story again. Because I ought that some of you guys might have never read it. Well' it's a bit dull because it's the first story I've ever wrote. This story I wrote on December 1999. Long way, huh? I still love this story anyway. It makes me remember how I was when I first wrote this fanfic. Quite a sweet memory for me. Everytime I read this fanfic, I always thought that I'm such a lousy writer. If you read it carefully, you'll find loads of mistake. The point was there but I just didn't grow the it. But please don't flame me because I was just 12 when i wrote this story. So it's a bit bad -er- well quite bad -no- it's bad. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Note:  
The CCS series was created by me but CLAMP. So, don't sue me!!! Akira and Akemi belongs to me so don't you dare touch them.  
  
Note:  
-er- I don't know what to say. But I just want to say "Enjoy it"  
  
p/s: Last time I read this review which said that he / she is annoyed whenever I put the talker's name after they talk. Well please don't be so angry because I'm a comic freak and my story is much more like a comic script.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After school Sakura and Syaoran are going to an ice-cream shop, they invited Tomoyo and Eriol to join them. At the ice-cream shop, Sakura and Tomoyo sit on a corner talking.  
  
"Sakura, are you gonna stay with Li this whole week?" Tomoyo  
  
"I haven't think about it yet. Why did you ask?" Sakura  
  
"Nothing just a bit curious. Then you'll have the whole week together. Don't you guys have any plans? Like, dating." Tomoyo  
  
Sakura blushes and her face begins to get red.  
  
"Tomoyo, you make me feel embarrassed." Sakura  
  
"Tomorrow is a day off for our school, how about we go to the Tomoeda East Park (I create it) to have a nice picnic for the whole day hmm?" Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, good idea. Let's go ask Eriol-san and Syaoran." Sakura  
  
Then they walk towards Eriol and Syaoran who was just sitting at the ice-cream bar. Sakura and   
Tomoyo told them about the trip to the East Park; and they all agreed to go there tomorrow. Then they   
all leave the place. There were two people who were just sitting near them. It was Akira and Akemi.  
  
"Looks like our Card Mistress and the gang are having a picnic tomorrow. Wanna go?" Akemi  
  
"Certainly, this is my chance to get her, as long as that Wolf boy didn't interfered in it." Akira  
  
"Can you stop talking about getting our Card Mistress? I'm getting bored." Akemi  
  
"I can't, I just can't get her out of my head. Her face is glued in my head, I'm crazy of her." Akira  
  
"Fine then! Now let's plan what are we gonna do tomorrow." Akemi   
  
Meanwhile they were planing their plans, Eriol walk Tomoyo to her house (so nice). They were just a few meters from Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo was crossing the road; Eriol stay at the other part of the road saying good bye to Tomoyo. Just as she arrives at the other side of the road, a van appears and took her inside it. Eriol was just about to leave the place but suddenly…  
  
"Help!" Tomoyo  
  
Cried Tomoyo. Eriol over heard it.  
  
"Hey, I know that voice, it'is Tomoyo's voice. She needs help." Eriol  
  
Eriol saw it and he quickly followed the van, then he call for Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon to help him.   
Then Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon arrives as fast as they could. They both attack the van and Eriol put everyone in the van to sleep except for Tomoyo. He quickly rushes to the van and took Tomoyo out of it. Tomoyo was so scared that she almost fainted.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Eriol  
  
"Where are those people, the one that kidnapped me?" Tomoyo  
  
"I put them to sleep. Don't worry you're safe now." Eriol  
  
"Eriol-san, can promise me something?" Tomoyo  
  
"Promise what?" Eriol  
  
"Promise me, don't tell anyone about this incident especially to my mother and Sakura. I don't want them to worried about me and I don't wanna ruin the picnic tomorrow. Please Eriol-san, promise me not to tell anybody please." Tomoyo  
  
"But…oh, alright, just once okay." Eriol  
  
"Thank you, Eriol-san." Tomoyo  
  
Then she hugs him; Eriol was very surprise for her action. When Tomoyo realise what she had done, she quickly let go of her hands and her face becomes red and so does Eriol's face (weird huh?).   
  
"Um, Eriol-san I'm sorry, I'm just really scared." Tomoyo  
  
"Huh? Um…never mind it's nothing." Eriol  
  
"Eriol-san." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes." Eriol  
  
"Can I stay at your house tonight?" Tomoyo  
  
"Why?" Eriol  
  
"I'm really scared to go home. " Tomoyo  
  
"You can stay with Sakura." Eriol  
  
"I know but I don't want her to know." Tomoyo  
  
"I…um…okay then." Eriol  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo  
  
Then Eriol called for Ruby Moon to carry Tomoyo to his house. Meanwhile Sakura is at her house and Syaoran are with her. She is packing all the things that she needs to use for the picnic tomorrow.   
Suddenly Sakura is acting weird.  
  
"Sakura what happen?" Syaoran  
  
"Syaoran, I felt like something terrible had happen to Tomoyo." Sakura  
  
"Don't worry, Eriol is with her; there's nothing for you be worried about." Syaoran  
  
"I know but I have the feeling that something bad had happen." Sakura  
  
"Maybe your head just playing around with you." Syaoran  
  
"Maybe." Sakura  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you." Syaoran  
  
"What is it?" Sakura  
  
"I want you to stay away from that new boy in class. His dangerous." Syaoran  
  
"You mean Akira?" Sakura  
  
"Yes, and he knows about the cards." Syaoran  
  
"What, he know? How…?" Sakura  
  
"I don't know but I had a conversation with him this morning just after you left, I ask him what is he doing holding your hands before. And he answer me, 'someday you'll know who I am and I like   
Sakura, she's nice, beautiful and a great Card Mistress'. That's why I want you to stay away from him okay." Syaoran  
  
"He really said that? Oh, no. What am I gonna do now Syaoran?" Sakura  
  
"Just stay away from him. That's all." Syaoran   
  
"Okay, I'll try my best." Sakura  
  
After done preparing all the food for the picnic, Sakura went to her room and went to sleep. Syaoran sleeps at Touya's room.  
  
The next day, at the East Park  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were enjoying their meal. Tomoyo looks a bit more caring about Eriol and that makes Sakura and Syaoran wondered what had happen. Tomoyo notices and her face become red (weird huh?). After finish enjoying their meal Sakura and Tomoyo went for a walk at the park. She asks Tomoyo what had happen to her today.  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo  
  
"You look a bit different today. What got in to you?" Sakura   
  
"Different? Like what?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, you're more nervous and caring about Eriol-san." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo's face becomes redder and redder.  
  
"I…" Tomoyo  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! Why is your face so red? Are you having a fever?" Sakura  
  
"Really? I better go to the washroom now. Meet you at where we put our things." Tomoyo  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo, why are you in a hurry?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo had already leave the place when she said that. Tomoyo kept on running till she bumped into a person. It was Akira and Akemi (the bad guys).  
  
"I'm sorry. Eh, Akira, Akemi, what are you guys doing here?" Tomoyo  
  
"We're here to have a nice walk. That's all." Akemi  
  
"Oh, I see." Tomoyo  
  
"Why are you here?" Akira  
  
"Me? I came here to have a picnic with Eriol-san, Li and Sakura. Wanna join us?" Tomoyo  
  
"No, thanks." Akira  
  
"By the way we'll be leaving soon." Akemi  
  
"Excuse me but I need to go to the washroom now, bye." Tomoyo  
  
Then she leaves Akira and Akemi and went to the washroom without looking what ever in front of her. Suddenly she bumped into another person and this time it was Eriol (the good guy). She was really surprise to see Eriol there.  
  
"Eriol-san! I'm sorry I didn't see you." Tomoyo   
  
"Tomoyo, why are you in such a hurry?" Eriol  
  
"I…um…I…" Tomoyo (weird huh?)  
  
"Tomoyo, why is your face so red?" Eriol  
  
"I…I…" Tomoyo  
  
"What is it? Is there something bothering you?" Eriol  
  
"Nothing! Um, I don't know." Tomoyo  
  
"Is there something I can help, you can always count on Me." Eriol  
  
"It's just that everyone I met kept on asking me what's wrong." Tomoyo  
  
"That's all? It's not such a big problem. Just tell everyone what's wrong." Eriol  
  
"I can't because it's about you." Tomoyo  
  
"Me? What is it?" Eriol  
  
"Sakura ask me why am I more caring about you, then I didn't answered her because I don't know why." Tomoyo  
  
"More caring about me? Are you kidding or what, you're always care and nice to me." Eriol  
  
"I know but her question kept spinning in my head. Eriol-san, I felt better after talking to you. Thank you." Tomoyo  
  
"Welcome." Eriol  
  
Suddenly two figures appear on top one of the tree. Eriol seems to recognise them.   
  
"Hey, aren't you guys the one I saw at the Penguin Park a few days a go?" Eriol  
  
"Isn't that Akira and Akemi?" Tomoyo  
  
"What?!" Eriol  
  
Then one of the figure spoken.  
  
"Our little Miss Daidouji, still recognise us." Akemi  
  
"Yeah, she's the most intelligent in our class. But she's not so smart to handle her problem like her love problem." Akira  
  
Tomoyo was very shock.  
  
"What did you mean by that?" Tomoyo  
  
"Don't you realise that you're in love with our Clow-san?" Akemi   
  
"What?! In love with Clow-san?" Tomoyo  
  
"You mean she's in love with me? But how'd you know I'm Clow Reed?" Eriol  
  
"Of course we know! We're the evil twins. The one that you've killed before." Akira  
  
"Yeah, but we're not dead. We're still alive and thanks to you we have new power. The power between good and evil but we choose the evil one." Akemi  
  
"Great huh?" Akira  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo become confuse after hearing what they've said.  
  
"I remember now. You're one of my creation, a rotten creation but I've vanquishes you two. How did you get here?" Eriol  
  
"See here that we're not vanquish yet and we're more powerful." Akira  
  
"And we better handle you two cos' we need to bate bigger fish." Akemi   
  
"And our target is the card and our Cardcaptor." Akira  
  
"You mean, Sakura!" Eriol  
  
"Akemi, place them somewhere that no one can find them." Akira  
  
"What?" Tomoyo  
  
"At your service. THE POWER OF DARKNESS I COMMAND YOU, RELEASE YOUR POWER TO ME! DARK BOX!" Akemi  
Then a black coloured box were thrown to Eriol and Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo, watch out!" Eriol  
  
He pushes her to another side and the box were hit directly to Eriol and he was trap in it.  
  
"Eriol-san!" Tomoyo  
  
  
to be continue.....................  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
So how was it? Bad? Good? Or just qualified? Well please R+R for what ever you think about this fic. More coming soon..........  
  
So please be patience....Gomen ne for all the disturbance.... 


	6. Don't have a title

Hi guys!!! I am posting this story again. Because I ought that some of you guys might have never read it. Well' it's a bit dull because it's the first story I've ever wrote. This story I wrote on December 1999. Long way, huh? I still love this story anyway. It makes me remember how I was when I first wrote this fanfic. Quite a sweet memory for me. Everytime I read this fanfic, I always thought that I'm such a lousy writer. If you read it carefully, you'll find loads of mistake. The point was there but I just didn't grow the it. But please don't flame me because I was just 12 when i wrote this story. So it's a bit bad -er- well quite bad -no- it's bad. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Note:  
The CCS series was created by me but CLAMP. So, don't sue me!!! Akira and Akemi belongs to me so don't you dare touch them.  
  
Note:  
-er- I don't know what to say. But I just want to say "Enjoy it"  
  
Note:  
Well this is the sixth chapter and I think we are two or thre chapters away from the end so brace you impact. To the Ending.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day, at the East Park  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were enjoying their meal. Tomoyo looks a bit more caring about Eriol and that makes Sakura and Syaoran wondered what had happen. Tomoyo notices and her face become red (weird huh?). After finish enjoying their meal Sakura and Tomoyo went for a walk at the park. She asks Tomoyo what had happen to her today.  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo  
  
"You look a bit different today. What got in to you?" Sakura   
  
"Different? Like what?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, you're more caring about Eriol-san." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo's face becomes redder and redder.  
  
"I…" Tomoyo  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! Why is your face so red?" Sakura  
  
"Really! I better go to the washroom now. Meet you at where we put our things." Tomoyo  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo, why are you in a hurry?" Sakura  
  
Tomoyo had already leave the place when she said that. Tomoyo kept on running till she bumped into a person. It was Akira and Akemi (the bad guys).  
  
"I'm sorry. Eh, Akira, Akemi, what are you guys doing here?" Tomoyo  
  
"We're here to have a nice walk. That's all." Akemi  
  
"Oh, I see." Tomoyo  
  
"Why are you here?" Akira  
  
"Me? I came here to have a picnic with Eriol-san, Li and Sakura. Wanna join us?" Tomoyo  
  
"No, thanks." Akira  
  
"By the way we'll be leaving soon." Akemi  
  
"Excuse me but I need to go to the washroom now, bye." Tomoyo  
  
Then she leaves Akira and Akemi and went to the washroom without looking what ever in front of her. Suddenly she bumped into another person and this time it was Eriol (the good guy). She was really surprise to see Eriol there.  
  
"Eriol-san! I'm sorry I didn't see you." Tomoyo   
  
"Tomoyo, why are you in such a hurry?" Eriol  
  
"I…um…I…" Tomoyo (weird huh?)  
  
"Tomoyo, why is your face so red?" Eriol  
  
"I…I…" Tomoyo  
  
"What is it? Is there something bothering you?" Eriol  
  
"Nothing! I don't know." Tomoyo  
  
"Is there something I can help, you can always count on Me." Eriol  
  
"It's just that everyone I met kept on asking me what's wrong." Tomoyo  
  
"That's all? It's not such a big problem. Just tell everyone what's wrong." Eriol  
  
"I can't because it's about you." Tomoyo  
  
"Me? What is it?" Eriol  
  
"Sakura ask me why am I more caring about you, then I didn't answered her because I don't know why." Tomoyo  
  
"More caring about me? Are you kidding or what, you're always care and nice to me." Eriol  
  
"I know but her question kept spinning in my head. Eriol-san, I felt better after talking to you. Thank you." Tomoyo  
  
"Welcome." Eriol  
  
Suddenly two figures appear on top one of the tree. Eriol seems to recognise them.   
  
"Hey, aren't you guys the one I saw at the Penguin Park a few days a go?" Eriol  
  
"Isn't that Akira and Akemi?" Tomoyo  
  
"What?!" Eriol  
  
Then one of the figure spoken.  
  
"Our little Miss Daidouji, stills recognise us." Akemi  
  
"Yeah, she's the most intelligent in our class. But she's not so smart to handle her problem like her love problem." Akira  
  
Tomoyo was very shock.  
  
"What did you mean by that?" Tomoyo  
  
"Don't you realise that you're in love with our Clow-san?" Akemi   
  
"What?! In love with Clow-san?" Tomoyo  
  
"You mean she's in love with me? But how'd you know I'm Clow Reed?" Eriol  
  
"Of course we know! We're the evil twins. The one that you've killed before." Akira  
  
"Yeah, but we're not dead. We're still alive and thanks to you we have new power. The power between good and evil but we choose the evil one." Akemi  
  
"Great huh?" Akira  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo become confuse after hearing what they've said.  
  
"I remember now. You're one of my creation, a rotten creation but I've vanquishes you two. How did you get here?" Eriol  
  
"See here that we're not vanquish yet and we're more powerful." Akira  
  
"And we better handle you two cos' we need to bate bigger fish." Akemi   
  
"And our target is the card and our Cardcaptor." Akira  
  
"You mean, Sakura!" Eriol  
  
"Akemi, place them somewhere that no one can find them." Akira  
  
"What?" Tomoyo  
  
"At your service. THE POWER OF DARKNESS I COMMAND YOU, RELEASE YOUR POWER TO ME! DARK BOX!" Akemi  
  
Then a black coloured box were thrown to Eriol and Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo, watch out!" Eriol  
  
He pushes her to another side and the box were hit directly to Eriol and he was trap in it.  
  
"Eriol-san!" Tomoyo  
  
Akira and Akemi had already leaves the place. Tomoyo was very frightened that she throws a rock towards the box and the rock just fly back to her and it almost hit her.  
  
"It's no use Tomoyo. Stop it, their powers are too strong. I'm afraid that Sakura won't be able to fight them." Eriol  
  
"I'm no use! I always bring trouble to you and nothing good…." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo started to cry.  
  
"Tomoyo, don't cry. It's not your fault." Eriol  
  
"Eriol-san, now I know why my face becomes red when Sakura ask me that question. It's because I'm falling for you. Akemi was right I am stupid, for not knowing it by myself." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol looks a bit shock to hear it.  
  
"Are you joking Tomoyo? Because I don't really 'in' to jokes." Eriol  
  
"No, I'm not joking. It's the truth, I'm sorry to said that." Tomoyo  
  
"Why me?" Eriol  
  
"I don't know, it just pop up in my heart. Maybe because you're nice and kind." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol look at Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, you're a nice girl and you came from a good family. But I, when I was still Clow Reed, I've broken many girls' heart and I don't wanna do that to you." Eriol  
  
"Eriol-san, you're afraid you might broke my heart don't you?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol just silent as a small wind blow when Tomoyo said that.  
  
"Answer me. Please, I need the answer. I wanna know if I'm qualified to be your girl." Tomoyo  
  
"You're always qualified in my heart but I just can't go through it again." Eriol  
  
"I do? Oh, I'm so happy that's all I need to know. I feel better now, thank you, Eriol-san." Tomoyo  
  
Then she hugs him. Eriol was really surprised that Tomoyo's hand can reach inside the box.  
  
"Tomoyo, your hands…"Eriol  
  
Tomoyo realising this that she quickly holds Eriol's hand and pull him out of the box. Eriol was free. Then he stared at Tomoyo.  
  
"There, you still have some use. How did you do that?" Eriol  
  
"I don't know, it's just that I want to hug you and it just… Walla!" Tomoyo  
  
"Maybe it's your desire to help me." Eriol  
  
"Or it's the power of my feelings to you…" Tomoyo  
  
"Maybe." Eriol  
  
Then he kisses her cheeks and Tomoyo's face becomes red as a Tomato.  
  
"It's not the time for romance, Sakura needs help." Eriol  
  
"She's at the location where we put our things." Tomoyo  
  
Then they hurried to the place. Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting on one of the bench in the park that was near at their picnic location. Suddenly a boy came near her.  
  
"Akira!" Sakura  
  
"Hi, Sakura. I was expecting you here." Akira  
  
"What did you mean?" Sakura  
  
"I know that you are alone right now and no ones gonna stop me from having you, not even Clow-san." Akira  
  
Sakura rise from the bench and said…  
  
"What? You…who are you? Why are you bothering me and what have you done to Eriol-san?" Sakura  
  
"As I said before, I want to have you as mine."   
  
"No! You can't have me, I've already got Syaoran." Sakura  
  
"That's why I'm gonna kill him." Akira  
  
"Are you insane? You can't just kill people and you can't force people to like you." Sakura  
  
"I'm insane because of you!" Akira  
  
"Me? Why?" Sakura  
  
"You wanna know? I like you Sakura, you're nice, gentle, beautiful and one thing that I don't really like about you." Akira  
  
"What is it?" Sakura  
  
"You're too kind and I'm evil! Pure evil, I and Akemi was create to be powerful and evil." Akira  
  
Sakura just stood up like a tree not knowing what to do. Then Syaoran appeared from no where.  
  
"Hey, you! What are you doing to her!" Syaoran  
  
Akira then faces him.  
  
"Making her as mine." Akira  
  
"What?!" Syaoran  
  
"Are you joking?" Sakura  
  
Akira looks at Sakura and he shook his head slowly. Sakura and Syaoran was really surprise, suddenly Akemi appeared on top of them. She was floating, that scene makes Sakura and Syaoran more surprise.  
  
"Akira, stop playing around! Remembered why we were here for?" Akemi  
  
"Yes, I still remember. We came here for the cards." Akira  
  
"You mean the Clow card?" Sakura   
  
"Yes, that's correct. And one more thing, now he not only wants the cards, he wants you too." Akemi  
  
"Huh?!" Sakura  
  
"What did you mean by that?" Syaoran  
  
"It means I'm gonna kill you and then have her as mine. Understood." Akira  
  
Sakura looks at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura  
  
"What?" Syaoran  
  
"It's true!" Sakura  
  
"What's true?" Syaoran  
  
"My dream!" Sakura  
  
"Dream?" Syaoran  
  
"The one I dreamt before. The one that says you're gonna be killed by someone for having me. And the background of my dream is at a park. It's not only a dream! It's in the future! Syaoran, I don't wanna lose you!" Sakura  
  
"Sakura, stop it! We can fight it; we can change the future! Don't give up, it's not the time yet!" Syaoran  
  
"Oh, stop your mumbling. Now prepare to die!" Akira  
  
Akira attacked Syaoran, Sakura was very terrified. She tried to help Syaoran but she was block by Akemi  
  
"If wanna save him, you must go through me first." Akemi  
  
"You leave me no choice, then prepare to fight!" Sakura  
  
"Fine! This is my chance to see if you're qualified to be the Card Mistress." Akemi  
  
Sakura took out the power and the sword card, and battled Akemi as she could. It looks like Akemi is losing the battle. Sakura was really serious battling Akemi because she wanted to help Syaoran as fast as possible.  
  
"Akemi, stop this! I don't wanna fight you!" Sakura  
  
"Over my dead body! Huh! You must go through me first if you wanna save your precious boyfriend! " Akemi  
  
"You…!" Sakura  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was Akemi, the battle between Akira and Syaoran become more competitive. Syaoran then ask Akira why did he badly want Sakura and the cards.  
  
"Well you see here, as I said before, me and Akemi gonna took the card and rule the world together. Would you honestly thing that I would only wanted to take away the cards. Of course I need something more and I'm sure that 'something more' is Sakura." Akira  
  
"And I'm gonna make sure you're not gonna get it! HAIYAA!" Syaoran  
  
"Try me!" Akira  
  
Their battle lasts for a few minutes and looks like Syaoran is losing the battle. This situation makes Sakura more afraid that she might lose him. As they were battling each other Eriol and Tomoyo showed up from behind a tree. Sakura was really surprise that Tomoyo didn't fall asleep. Akemi was surprise too because she think that she had 'deal' with him not long ago. Then Eriol throw a light towards Akemi and she was frozen.  
  
"How'd you escape from my Dark Box?" Akemi  
  
"Well, it's a long story. Sakura are you alright?" Eriol  
  
"I'm fine but why is Tomoyo still awake? I put everyone to sleep and only people with magical ability could stayed awake." Sakura  
  
"Eriol-san free me from the card power. That's why I'm still awake." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol put Akemi to sleep with his magic spell (And at last she was sleeping like a baby, no more misses' big mouth. Hahaha).   
  
"Oh no! Syaoran is in trouble! I must help him." Sakura  
  
"Can I give a hand?" Eriol  
  
"Sure!" Sakura  
  
"What about me?" Tomoyo  
  
"Just stay there." Eriol  
  
"I'll summon the shield to protect you." Sakura  
  
Then Sakura summon the shield and she ordered it to protect Tomoyo. A circle was all over Tomoyo's body.  
  
"Eriol-san, be careful. You too Sakura." Tomoyo  
  
They nodded their heads and went to the battlefield between Syaoran and Akira. When they arrives there, Syaoran's situation was really desperate. Sakura was really worried that she came in the battle to help him. Akira was really surprise to see this.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing? And where's Akemi? What have you done to her?" Akira  
  
"I'm helping Syaoran of course!" Sakura  
  
"I put her to sleep." Eriol  
  
"What? What are you doing here? How did you get out of the Dark Box?" Akira  
  
"I'll tell you later, but now I'm gonna make you disappear again." Eriol  
  
Akira was really shocked.  
  
"You can't do that!" Akira  
  
"Oh yes, I can. I still have the power to make you two vanquish like I did last time." Eriol   
  
"No! I not let it happen again! After all the hard time to come back here, you wanted to vanquish us again? No way! Akemi come to me!" Akira  
  
Then a black hole was form behind Akira and Akemi came out of it but she was still sleeping.   
Akira read some spells and Akemi has awakens.  
  
"Ooh, my head hurts…" Akemi  
  
"I order you to wake up from Clow-san spell this instant!" Akira  
  
"Akira, Clow-san has escape from my Dark Box!" Akemi  
  
"I know that!" Akira  
  
"How'd you know?" Akemi  
  
Still not knowing that Eriol just in front of them.  
  
"Stupid, his in front of us!" Akira  
  
"What?! Oh my god! Why am I so blind?" Akemi  
  
"It's too late to notice me now. Now prepare to be vanquish!" Eriol  
  
"I'll help you Eriol-san!" Sakura  
  
"Count me in." Syaoran  
  
"No………………….!" Akemi  
  
"You can't, Akemi, let's join our power and fight them!" Akira  
  
"Right!" Akemi  
  
Their battle went on heavily and Syaoran has been knocked down, Sakura was really worried that she stops helping Eriol fight them. Suddenly, Akira seems to whisper to Akemi and Akemi then vanish (What are they up to now). Eriol had a very bad feeling about this. Then Akemi return with an unconscious girl in her arms. Eriol was really surprise to see that because the girl was Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo! How'd you defeat the shield?" Eriol  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura  
  
"Oh, that card? Easy job!" Akemi  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Eriol  
  
"Well, see here, we know that she's in love with you but we don't know what's your answer to her but she's the best bate for your undoing." Akira  
  
"What? Tomoyo love Eriol?" Sakura  
  
"You're kidding right?" Syaoran  
  
"Ask him." Akemi  
  
"Eriol-san, is it true?" Sakura  
  
"I…yes, it's true." Eriol  
  
"This sounds too weird. My head really aches now." Syaoran  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo has wakened.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol   
  
"Where am I, ah, Akemi and Akira? Let me go! Help" Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo, I'll save you!" Eriol  
  
"Eriol-san, no!" Tomoyo  
  
"Shut up, Miss Daidouji." Akemi  
  
"Tomoyo! Let her go you demon!" Sakura  
  
"I wish I could help her but I'm losing power." Syaoran  
  
"Sakura, let's make an exchange. We gave her to them and you come to me. It's that fine for you?" Akira  
  
"What?" Sakura  
  
"Don't do it Sakura! If you're my friend don't do it!" Tomoyo  
  
"No! I will not take your idea. I want my own idea, that is I'll kill you and I'll get her, is that better?" Sakura  
  
"You…! How dare challenge me!" Akira  
  
Sakura took out the power, the sword and the jump and use it to battle against Akira.   
Meanwhile, Akemi was fighting with Eriol, she put Tomoyo in a black round balloon. It seems like she cannot breath in it. Akemi just laugh seeing Tomoyo's action.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Eriol  
  
"I just put her in my anti-air balloon and its called Dark Balloon." Akemi  
  
"What? Release her now! Or I'll…" Eriol  
  
"Or what? Kill me? Ooh, scary." Akemi  
  
Tomoyo is in a really desperate condition. Eriol was really worried about it and he read out a spell and Akemi was very terrified about it. Akira saw this he quickly went to Akemi's side. Sakura was following him.  
  
"Don't run away from me!" Sakura  
  
Akira just ignores what Sakura have said; he just flew towards Akemi.  
  
"Akira, help! He's gonna vanquish us again!" Akemi  
  
"He's not gonna do it again! Let's combine our power!" Akira  
  
"Right! THE POWER OF DARKNESS I COMMAND YOU, RELEASE YOUR POWER TO ME, POWER COMBINATION!" Akemi  
  
Black lights started to appear all over Akira and Akemi's body. Their eyes colour turns red as blood. They turn out to be a demon. Eriol then called for Sakura to help him. Akira and Akemi have ready to attack Eriol but it was no use because Sakura uses the shield to protect herself and Eriol.   
  
  
to be continue.....................  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
So how was it? Bad? Good? Or just qualified? Well please R+R for what ever you think about this fic. More coming soon.......... 


	7. erm titleless

Hmm, this is the 7th chapter and the next one will be the ending. This chapter is extremely short so don't flame me with anything.   
  
Hi guys!!! I am posting this story again. Because I ought that some of you guys might have never read it. Well' it's a bit dull because it's the first story I've ever wrote. This story I wrote on December 1999. Long way, huh? I still love this story anyway. It makes me remember how I was when I first wrote this fanfic. Quite a sweet memory for me. Everytime I read this fanfic, I always thought that I'm such a lousy writer. If you read it carefully, you'll find loads of mistake. The point was there but I just didn't grow the it. But please don't flame me because I was just 12 when i wrote this story. So it's a bit bad -er- well quite bad -no- it's bad. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Note:  
The CCS series was created by me but CLAMP. So, don't sue me!!! Akira and Akemi belongs to me so don't you dare touch them.  
  
Note:  
-er- I don't know what to say. But I just want to say "Enjoy it"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura, help me to defeat them!" Eriol  
  
"How?" Sakura  
  
"Took out all the Sakura cards and summon all of them to help us defeat these demons." Eriol  
  
"Alright!" Sakura  
  
She took all of the cards and summons them to her a hand. Then all of the cards were release and they help Sakura to defeat Akira and Akemi by attacking them. Akira and Akemi had overuse their power and they grown weaken after the attacks of all Sakura cards.  
  
"This is our chance! Now, FORCES OF LIGHTS TAKE AWAY THE DARKNESS THAT HAD COME, RETURN IT TO WHERE IT BELONGS AND RETURN NO MORE!" Eriol  
  
"Ah…We'll be back…!" Akira and Akemi  
  
Akira and Akemi just vanquish from their eyes. Eriol quickly releases Tomoyo from the Dark Balloon and she was save. Then she hugs Eriol as tight as she could and Eriol hugs her too. Sakura was surprise to see that. She then went to get Syaoran (Hurrah! The bad guy had gone).   
  
  
A few month later, at Tomoeda's High School.  
The bell just rang and the entire students are going home. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were walking together.   
  
"Syaoran, you're really gonna leaves the country tomorrow?" Sakura  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. It's only a few years." Syaoran  
  
"Great, I'm happy for you but just don't forget me." Sakura  
  
"Hmm, have you two forgot something?" Eriol  
  
"Yeah, you two had forgot that we're here." Tomoyo  
  
"Oops, sumimasen!" Sakura  
  
"Li had a very great dream." Tomoyo  
  
"What did you plans after this?" Sakura  
  
"Um, I wanna be a fashion designer and tell my mum about my relationship with Eriol." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol blushes after what Tomoyo had said.  
  
"Seems like you two were made for each other. So cute." Sakura  
  
"Yeah, next time Sakura, you'll do the recording about them." Syaoran  
  
"What did plan to do Sakura?" Eriol  
  
"I wanna be a P.E teacher or a model." Sakura  
  
"Ah, great! Then I can take you as my model." Tomoyo  
  
"She's always be your model." Eriol  
  
They all laugh until they were separate at a junction. Eriol send Tomoyo home and Syaoran send Sakura home. The next day, they all send Syaoran to the airport and Sakura gave him the old teddy bear that she had given him before when he was going back to Hong Kong seven years ago. Then Syaoran went into the plane and set of for another country.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
R+R 


	8. The end it was stupid

Well hello, I'm sorry if my grammar or any of these words is wrong or something. English is not my first language. My first is Malay, Chinese and English. So Sumimasen for all the mistake and one more thing, um, I'm a very careless person so it's not something weird if I had any wrong sentences or missing words.  
  
Please Read & Review. I don't care you review it or not but I'm going to write this story until it's finish.  
  
Note:  
sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. As I told you before, my sister took my dad's notebook and I can't continue unless my PC's drive A is in good shape. That's sad though, but suddenly a miracle happen that is my big brother brought home his PC and I was jumping like mad girl. Well hope you guys enjoy the story.  
  
Note 2:  
This is the Finale!!! I am totally sorry for the delay. It's just that I've no time despite of the coming Raya Day. I'll post a new story next time okay?   
  
ps: I don't own CCS so please don't sue me.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After three years.  
Sakura is now a woman; she works as a P.E teacher and also a model for Tomoyo's boutique.   
  
At Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Konichiwa, is Tomoyo home?" Sakura   
  
"Of course, please come in." Sonomi  
  
She was seated at the living hall. Tomoyo came out.  
  
"Hi, Sakura, I was just planning to take you as my Spring Season model." Tomoyo  
  
"Really! Hey, where's your husband?" Sakura (Uh, Tomoyo's married! But who is that lucky man?)  
  
"Eriol (Uh, its Eriol) went out to buy something." Tomoyo   
  
Something?" Sakura  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what he means by that 'something'. So can you be my model for this spring?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sure!" Sakura  
  
The both of them talk about many things and more.  
  
The next day, at the Tomoeda's Elementary School  
It was the sports day for the school, Sakura was the leading teacher for the sports day. Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito were there. And also Tomoyo and Eriol too. After all the events were finish, everyone had went home and there's only left Sakura and some gardener and some teachers. Suddenly a tall young man appears in front of Sakura and he gave Sakura an old teddy bear. Sakura was really surprise realizing who it was. It was Syaoran of course.   
  
"Is it really you Syaoran?" Sakura  
  
"Yes, it's me." Syaoran  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, you're back. I miss you." Sakura  
  
She hugs him. Then Syaoran holds her hands and said…   
  
"Sakura, now that I'm back, will you marry me?" Syaoran  
  
Sakura was really surprise, she could not imagine that Syaoran was so brave to say that.  
  
"Oh, of course I will! I'm so happy." Sakura  
  
Then they kiss each other.  
  
-----------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------  
  
I was like out of idea's that's why the ending is kinda dull. by theway I'm really in the rush. So that's all but I'll be posting new stories just wait and see. Bubye. Iz_Syaz@clowmistress.com  
  
Well how was it, if you had some comments please send it to my e-mail address. Sayonara. 


End file.
